The present invention relates to paint container holders for use in conjunction with ladders, and, more particularly, to an adapter that permits the paint container holder to be used in conjunction with a scaffolding or other aerial support.
An exemplary paint container holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,363. This device includes an arcuate support for a paint bucket and work tray, and a bracket portion that is adapted to engage a horizontal step of a typical step ladder or the like. Although this device provides great utility in aiding painters, plasterers, and other skilled trades workers, it is somewhat limited to its intended use with ladders that have steps or similar lateral members to be engaged by the bracket portion.
There is an unmet need in the prior art for a paint container holder that is usable with other worker support structures, such as tubular scaffolding or the basket of mechanical lift systems commonly used for painting and similar craft work.